


Chills

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [36]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bingo, F/M, Ice, Season 1, Summer Heat, xfficchallenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Written for the Summer Heat challenge to fill the 'cowgirl' box on my bingo sheet! A post ep for Ice





	Chills

The drive back from the airport was filled with the same tense silence that had surrounded them since they left Alaska. The tension that had begun on the case surrounded every word and action between them. The atmosphere was charged but charged with exactly what Scully was not sure.

Despite their fighting she felt closer to Mulder and wasn’t ready to leave his side yet. He seemed to feel the same because instead of just pulling curbside he found a parking spot and got out of the car with her.  
Mulder followed her to her apartment without a word. As she unlocked her door she could feel him looming behind her and her mind flashed back to the closet in Alaska when his hands burned her skin as he checked for worms.  
She shivered and dropped her keys. They both stared at the keys on the floor for a moment and then reached for them at the same time. His hand brushed hers and she turned to face him. Mulder was standing so close to her and the feeling of his breath on her cheek sparked familiar warmth between her legs. His eyes were intense and held her gaze silently communicating his intensions.  
It was all so confusing. From the moment she met Mulder there had been a remarkable attraction but something had shifted in Alaska and it suddenly felt unbearable.

Gathering her thoughts, Scully turned and finally got the door opened. Mulder almost tripped over her as they went through the door and he’d only just shut it behind him before they were kissing.  
Scully pushed Mulder against the door and became suddenly desperate to feel his body against hers.  
Scully’s body moved against him like a wave and after a couple minutes he began to rub his erection against her purposefully. She responded by running her hand over the bulge in his jeans. Mulder let out what sounded like a growl and began to nip at her neck.

“Bed… Room?” Mulder panted between kisses.  
Scully started their retreat to her room. They stumbled along leaving articles of clothing behind them, by the time they got to her room both were shirtless and Scully was working on his belt.  
Her fingers fumbled with it until he finally pushed her hands away and undid it himself. Mulder palmed her satin covered breasts and groaned when Scully’s hand finally snaked inside his jeans and took hold of him. They stayed in place for a minute exploring each other. When they began moving again the back of Mulder’s legs hit the bed and as he sat he pulled her into his lap.  
“Condom…” Scully mumbled against his lips. They parted for a second and Mulder looked at her with wide, panicked eyes. Scully reached over to her nightstand and Mulder sighed in relief and began to suck on her neck. She paused in her actions and moaned in memory of his hot hands on the back of her neck. On the plane back Scully had wondered what his lips would feel like on her neck and what his hands would feel like on other parts of her body.  
Rifling around in the drawer Scully let out a small ‘yes’ as she found a stray condom left over from days when she had a boyfriend. Mulder’s fingers freed her quickly of her bra, which she then shrugged off into their laps.  
Mulder’s hands replaced the bra as soon as it fell away and she arched into him in relief.  
“Pants off!” Scully said and stood to pull off his jeans and briefs. Mulder’s erection sprang free and Scully fumbled with the condom package as Mulder scooted back on the bed to sit against the headboard.  
Scully shed her pants and underwear under Mulder’s lustful gaze. She took hold of him and rolled the condom on. As she crawled up toward him they kept eye contact and Mulder grabbed for her as soon as she was in reach.  
Just like in Alaska his touch burned her and made her gasp. Scully hovered over him for a moment before guiding him inside her.

Both let out strangled sounds as she sank on to him. She rested there for a moment and they held each other’s gaze.  
“No turning back now Scully.” Mulder said softly and kissed her. She began to ride him then slowly at first but picking up the pace quickly. Mulder’s fingers dug into her hips and he left marks on her neck with his mouth.  
Scully braced herself with one hand on Mulder’s shoulder and the other on the headboard. Mulder moved his hips with hers and when they found the perfect rhythm they began to move faster.  
Desperate noises left both their mouths.  
“Scully, I’m gonna come!” Mulder told her through gritted teeth.  
Scully nodded wordlessly and pushed down on him harder. Mulder came with a loud groan. As soon as he finished he flipped her over and ground his pubic bone against her furiously. Scully gasped in surprise and came quickly, moaning his name.

They lay together for a few minutes until Scully patted his shoulder to tell him she needed to move. He rolled off of her, took off the condom, and tied it shut.  
Scully held out her hand to take it and threw it into the trashcan next to her side of the bed.  
Then she rolled over to face him, “I think it’s safe to say you’re uninfected.”  
She smiled, suddenly feeling shy.  
Mulder moved on to his side to face her, laughed, and pulled her close, “Well I think you need a closer examination.”


End file.
